


Flowers

by Antigravitykitty



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Daruma Ikka, Fireworks, Gen, Hyuga Norihisa - Freeform, Hyuga gives a speech, Hyuga kills his first man, Kinda, Kuryu, Kuryu can go away please, Other, Smokey - Freeform, This is not soft Hyuga, Triggerwarnings apply, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigravitykitty/pseuds/Antigravitykitty
Summary: The casino is destroyed, but this wont keep Daruma Ikka down.This is not fluffy Hyuga, this is canon Hyuga. There will be blood.





	Flowers

When he entered the casino a part of him knew what he was about to see. He remembered the smell of blood in the air, thick and coppery and the smoke coming from burning wood and wires made his eyes water. He entered the destroyed building, no regard for the fires still burning, the heat, the stink. It was not worse than the time Mugen destroyed his brothers but in a way it was. This was *his* home, the home he build with the boys for all of them. This was his future, a way out of poverty and petty crimes and Kuryu took it away. He walked through the rubble, pushing burning cinder away from his fallen boys, not helping them up or looking at them,they would get up by themselves, they always did, and he wasn’t sure anymore if it was the smoke that made his eyes tear, or the anger or the grief. It didn’t matter. He sat down amidst the destruction, his jacket slung around his shoulders, as long as the jacket was there, he was there, Daruma Ikka was still there. And so he waited. He waited for his boys to get back to their feet like he would get back to his feet, like Daruma Ikka would get back to its feet. Kuryu might have beaten them down, but what did that matter? They would come back and when they were done they would make sure that Kuryu would not.

The news of Smokeys death came later that day. Kato came up to him while the salvaging of the casino was still going on. Hyuga had spoken about Smokey harshly but his contempt for a weak and sickly leader had grown into respect over time. Smokey protected what was his and even when the illness ravaged his body he would not give in, after every coughing fit he would spit blood and fight to get back on his feet just like every other decent fighter does. Hyuga just nodded to Kato and proceeded to carry boxes of fireworks away from the destroyed building, a plan already forming.  
In the evening he called his boys to him and he stood underneath the charred remnants of their sign, burned and dirty but still hanging on by a thread and spoke to them.  
He spoke about Smokey, who was a leader and who protected what was his. About Smokey who stood up every time he was beaten and in the end it needed an army to bring him down.  
About their casino and their losses and how they were still standing. And in the end, he spoke about his plan. To bring Kuryu down and to make sure that they would stay down. To rip them to shreds and have a funeral for Smokey that noone would ever forget. They would light the sky on fire. For Smokey and for them, in celebration and defiance and nobody would ever forget it.  
Nobody had ever hear him talk that much and they all knew what this meant. 

So they went to the meeting with the other leaders and heard them talk and spread out their plan and drove into battle.

And now, in this moment, on the hood of his car he was free. Forgotten was the time in solitary, the suffering, the loneliness.  
He had everything he needed, the wind in his face, the smell of black powder in the air and a whole flock of enemies to fight against. He closed his eyes, leaned his head back and laughed into the wind.  
He could hear his boys scream behind him when the came upon those poor bastards from Kuryu. They blocked off the road, and were prepared to make a stand. Hyuga laughed when the car stopped and he could feel his body getting pushed forward, parts physics, part fury and he used the momentum to propel himself onto his first victim. Some man in a suit and he toppled him when he crashed into him, the mans head hit the pavement and Hyuga grabbed his ears and smashed his head into the cement of the street. He heard his boys coming on behind him, coming over Kuryu with fists and steel pipes and today there would be no mercy. The man had stopped fighting by now, the street tainted by blood and some clear liquid and Hyuga left him laying there to come upon the next one. Another man, another suit and this one swung a butchers knife. Hyuga deflected it with his left arm and punched him in the kidney and when the suit flinched he grabbed his arm, and bit his wrist until he could taste blood in his mouth. The man screamed and tried to rip him off his wrist, but Hyuga used his arm as leverage to throw the man down and followed his motion downwards, only to wrestle the knife out of his now weakened grip and bury it into the mans throat. And so Hyuga left him there to come upon the next one. Another suit, another knife. This one was faster though, or more cautious. He dodged Hyuga when he jumped on him and managed to grab onto his jacket while he was bringing down the knife. Hyuga couldn’t feel the pain of the knife entering his bizeps, but he could hear the fabric tear and the sound seemed louder than the blood rushing through his veins and the screaming and the fighting. This man had ripped his jacket, this man dared to destroy what was his. Hyuga twisted his upper body, the man still trying to wrestle his knife out of the fold of Hyugas jacket and maybe his arm and he gave up on it too late. Hyuga bit him in the jaw and when the man flinched backwards, letting go of the knife, trying to push Hyuga away but he didn’t stand a chance, he never did, he was a dead man walking the moment he came to this empty stretch of road. Hyuga held on to him, hooked his leg behind the mans and made him fall and when he landed heavily on the mans chest he started punching him and each punch he landed with his bleeding arm send waves of pain through his body that spurred his frenzy until the man stopped fighting back, his face a bloody mess, bone spurs starting to bite into Hyugas hand. And so Hyuga left him there and went to the next one. And the next one. And the one after that. This was the first time he had killed, the first time any of them had killed. And they all knew that there was no turning back, but what did it matter? This was their home they protected and if there had to be a gang who took it further than anyone else it should be them Daruma Ikka.

It didn’t take long for them to have killed them all and now it was time for the flowers. Hyuga and Kato each climbed on one of the cars heavily loaded with fireworks and set them off. There was no more pain now, no more rage. It would come back of course, Hyuga knew that there was no lasting peace for him but right now, in this moment, he was happy. He was injured and he almost died but he was still standing, still alive while his enemies were not.  
When Kohaku and Masaki drove past them to do whatever they had to do to finish off Kuryu, Hyuga and his Babies laid down on the embankment of the street and watched as the fireworks went on for nearly an hour, and there were explosions and misfires and it wasn’t intricate but it was colourful and full of rage and it lit up the sky for all to see that Daruma Ikka was still there, that S.W.O.R.D. was still there, that it would take more than just an army to keep them down.


End file.
